Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to managing how user experiences are managed and communicated to user devices.
User devices are used to provide user experiencers to users for various scenarios. For example, a user device can provide, via its graphical user interface (GUI), a certain on-line or in-store shopping experience to the user. For example, the user device can provide, via a dedicated mobile application, a certain shopping GUI for the user, to access various services and/or products that are offered by a merchant associated with the dedicated mobile application. Similarly, a dedicated shopping experience can be provided to the user via a web browser that accesses a dedicated web page that is associated with the merchant. However, the use of dedicated mobile applications and/or dedicated websites can be very resource intensive on a solution provider.
For example, a solution provider may need to develop separate dedicated mobile applications and/or separate dedicated web pages for each of multiple merchants and/or service providers. The development, testing, and/or communication with the plurality of dedicated mobile applications and/or service providers can be a resource-intensive burden on the solution provider. Furthermore, the installation and/or use of these many dedicated mobile applications and/or service providers can impose memory and/or processing resource issues on the user devices.